The electrochromic technique is a new developing technique in the photoelectronic industry in recent two decades. There have been commercialized products such as the rearview mirror of Gentex corporation and the electrochromic sunglasses of Nikon. Currently, one of technique bottlenecks that many scientists and engineers want to overcome is the promotion of the electrochromic technique to a smart window generation, which uses an electrochromic glass to substitute a general glass. The most significant advantage of the mentioned techniques is power-saving. An electrochromic system has characteristics of being manually operated to block source of heat energy and wavelength of visible light, and thus can stop the persecution of the sunlight in a hot summer day, so as to reduce the use of air condition and achieve the effect of power-saving. For achieving the mentioned object, it depends on the further promotion of the electrochromic technique, so as to manufacture various products satisfying need of users in different seasons.
In another aspect, a resistive memory may have two different resistivities by applying the bias. Because the resistive memory has a simple structure and can be directly applied to the semiconductor process, it has been considered as a memory with most potential in the future. Besides, under the conditions that information capacity increases continuously and capacity of image and volume with high resolution also increases amazingly, there is an instant need of better techniques to satisfy the need of higher memory capacity and higher memory density.
For satisfying the mentioned needs, after deeply researches and analysis and numerous experiments and improvements, the inventors of the present invention has developed novel electrochromic devices, storage devices and manufacturing methods thereof, and substantially promoted performance and qualities of the products by significant techniques to benefit countless people.